


55.離去【羅魯】

by Lunatic_Y



Series: 百題練習 [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 07:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatic_Y/pseuds/Lunatic_Y
Summary: ！　百題練習題庫，題目順序全隨機！　OOC我錯！　魯夫受/說是這樣說但劇情描寫上大概是羅魯羅都通?！　原作向/含有未來妄想描寫/不是快樂的故事/羅可能有病注意/可能有點獵奇
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: 百題練習 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209464
Kudos: 2





	55.離去【羅魯】

在很多年以後，草帽小子成了一種象徵、一段傳聞、一些茶餘飯後的談資更或者是一個遙不可及的目標，就像當初的羅傑一樣。

//

魯夫帶著夥伴們回到家鄉，退休的海軍英雄以一頓充滿熱情的拳頭打招呼，拍在一夥人後背的力道和誇張的笑聲不相上下，他嘴裡嚷嚷著都退休多久了，早不過問那些海賊與海軍間的破事。

為一行人舉行的宴會範圍包含整個村莊，滿溢的熱情與歡笑照亮了黑夜的一角，燈火漸漸式微之時，一人悄悄壓低帽緣在此起彼落的鼾聲中退場，邁步走入森林。

當天空破曉，被鳥啼聲吵醒的船員在東倒西歪的人群裡沒看見那個睡姿誇張的人。

幼時的秘密基地對現在的他來說空間明顯不足，魯夫彎著身子艱難的爬進樹屋。就像每一個他們大鬧後的夜晚，他躺在木屋中心緩緩蜷起身體，聽著薩波說睡前故事、聽著艾斯叫他快點睡。魯夫閉上眼睛，嘴角隨著一句句童言童語緩緩勾起。

他們在木屋裡發現了船長，以難得一見的規矩睡姿睡得安穩、睡得甜美……睡得長久。

//

那頂草帽架在墓碑上和不遠處的橘色牛仔帽一起隨風輕揚。

//

在得知魯夫帶著船員們啟航時，一艘潛水艇悄悄地跟在後頭。幾天後被甩開的他們在汪洋中飄盪，或許是連日的失眠影響，船長的臉色比任何一次暴風雨都恐怖。羅死死握著拳頭，近乎咬牙切齒的下達改變航向的命令。

他們潛的很深、很久，船內以船長為中心散發的低氣壓讓人連一句抱怨都擠不出來，船員們只能偷偷用眼神討論關於船長眼下越來越嚴重的青黑。在所有人崩潰發瘋之前，那艘船出現了。還等不到船員回報，原本船長所在的位置只留下一片緩緩飄落的樹葉。

他在樹上等著，總是吵吵鬧鬧的那群人在墓前一言不發，就像是有些什麼也跟著一同被埋葬。  
他在樹上等著，看著一艘艘海賊船與軍艦來來去去，看著漫天烏鴉飛來也看著烏鴉孤單離去。

他冷眼看著那些眼淚、致意與感慨，長時間過度使用能力及睡眠不足理應使人疲憊，羅卻覺得自己再也沒有比現在更清醒亢奮過。

在所有人都離去之後，一隻大手輕輕地撫上那頂草帽。

「我曾想過這天，但我沒想到它來得這麼快。」

「托拉法爾加，那不是個好主意。」雷利的斗篷被風吹的獵獵作響，反光的鏡面讓人看不清他的眼神。

空蕩蕩的草原上，沒有任何回應。

新任四皇的實力確實不容小覷，但在維持如此大範圍的能力這麼長時間的同時還得不被發現，早已不僅僅是消耗體力的問題。那個人是拿命在賭，雷利嘆了一口氣道：「那是他們的船長。」

也許是在鳥籠被破壞的那一刻、也許是在他擋住多佛的時候、又或著在冰火島重逢之時、在決定前往馬林福特的瞬間、更甚至是在拍賣會場的第一眼。

羅搞不清楚，卻也什麼都清楚。

「那是我的心臟。」

//

房間裡他小心翼翼地將魯夫胸前的空洞填上，羅替魯夫整理好衣服後輕手輕腳地調整對方有些僵硬的環抱。他靠在魯夫微涼的胸前側耳聽著沉穩的心跳，攏緊手裡另一顆再也摀不暖的心臟笑著迎接許久未見的睡意。

船長從房間走出來時，嚇傻了一眾船員。

羅低垂著頭，勾起嘴角輕聲道：「出航吧。」

//

前任海賊王同盟，現任四皇托拉法爾加·羅被刺殺的新聞傳遍整個大海。先不說動手的人是怎麼找到在海賊王死後幾乎銷聲匿跡的那個人，一則詭譎的謠言和這則新聞幾乎是同一時間流傳開來。

根據在場的人們所說，當時刺殺的人確實將刀刺進那個人的胸口，但托拉法爾加本該是心臟的位置只剩一個空洞——他是沒有心臟的人。

開什麼玩笑？海上的某個地方，羅不屑地嗤笑出聲將報紙丟入海裡轉身走回房間，他的心臟正安穩地躺在床上，不曾離去。

**Author's Note:**

> 2021.3.14 初稿完成
> 
> 百題系列會被我拿來自我練習，這次稍微試著改變寫法，改掉什麼都想寫出來的怪毛病(?)  
> 但我寫完才想到今天是白色情人節，然後我在這邊寫這個劇情......XD


End file.
